Lord of Gikongan Fellowship of the Strawberry
by philguy
Summary: Inoue is sent on a quest to destroy a dark Artifact that will bring back the Dark Plushie Powers of Kon will she succeed with the group sent to accompany her? Parody of Lord of the Rings
1. The History

This is my first fanfic so please be nice, ideas and suggestions are welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach and I am not making any money out of this

The italicized words are from the movie with names changed

Unohana is the Narrator

Chapter 1 The History

_Soul Society has Changed_

_I feel it in the Water_

_I feel it in the earth_

_I smell it in the air_

_Much that once was is lost_

_For now none live to remember it_

_It began with the creating of the Gikongans_

_Three were given to Random Adults Isshin, Ryuuken_ and the great leader _Unohana_ which is so great that she has been given the damn honor of narrating, Ha! Take that Isshin and Ryuuken, ahem. Excuse me, anyway.

_Seven to_ Random _Pulses _(which don't need to be named due to the fact that they're dead)

_And Ten to the Espada _great Fighters but dumb enough to accept those Damn Artifacts that, I the Great Unohana has decided to throw away! Back to the story.

For believe it or not those Espada believed that with the help of those Soul Candy that they could Successfully Rule their Domains.

_But all of them were deceived_……. Except me of course! Why would anyone even think that I, The Great Unohana would be deceived by such cheap tricks!

Okay he had me for a moment but I felt it

Okay I Didn't but I was first to React

Alright! Even Kurosaki Acted faster

Anyway, _for another Gikongan was made_

_In the land of Hueco Mundo in the Bowels of a really big and smoky Volcano that we shall call Las Noches_

_The Dark_…..sigh! Believe it or not _Plushie Kon forged in secret a master Gikongan to_ _control all others_

_And into this Gikongan he poured all his_ Cuteness his Fluffiness….

Okay! His _Cruelty and Malice and his will to dominate all life_ (which I doubt he even had in the first place)

_One Gikongan to rule them all, one by one the free people of Soul Society fell to the Cuteness of the Dark Plushie_

_But there were some who resisted_

_A last alliance of Shinigami and Quincy march against the armies of Hueco Mundo and on the slopes of Las Noches the fought for the freedom of Soul Society_

'Quincy firing bows, hollows brandishing teeth……well, trying I doubt they could with those masks on, hollows dying'

"_Ready" Ryuuken shouted "Fire!" followd by brutal hand to hand combat'_

_Victory was near, but the power of the Gikongan could not be undone_

'Shinigami Backing away in fear at the presence of a one and a half foot lion Plushie'

"Kawaii!" 'Several Shinigami flew away at the might of its cuteness'

"Kawaii!" 'Even more Shinigami flying away at the might of its cuteness'

"Kawaii!" 'Three more groups of Shinigami flying away at the might of its cuteness'

'Isshin's Dad Tossed away Dead'

_It was in this moment all hope had faded, that Isshin the King took up his dad's Sword_

"Kawa…" 'Isshin's sword breaking after being stepped upon by Kon's Fluffy foot'

'Wild swing of the blade that no doubt chopped off the Plushie's head effectively knocking out a piece of green candy'

Boom! The Dark Plushie Exploded That weirdly enough knocked out all the Hollows in the area.

_Kon enemy of the free people was Vanquished_… of course not permanently I'll make sure that the story is longer so you people will be awed by my wonderful narrating skills.

_The Soul Candy passed on to Isshin who had this one chance to destroy evil forever_ but obviously didn't for some weird reason

_But the Candy has a will of its own_

'Isshin getting attacked by Hollows'

"No! must keep candy… Oh Masaki if you were here what would you have done!

"Um shouldn't you be fighting back sir?" Said a random Shinigami Guard

"Stay away I am asking the great god Masaki for great divine advice, now go away!"

"But!" Stuttered the Shinigami barely blocking an attack

"Go away already I'm trying to grieve here"

"But!" Stabbing a Hollow in the Chest

"Do you know who I am; I'm Isshin the King of Seretei! You should be begging for mercy right now."

"But!" the guard said now bleeding heavily.

"No more buts, you are disturbing the king's ritual to ask for the help of the great goddess Masaki! You are to be executed."

"Screw you!" the guards dropping their soul slayers and fleeing

"Hey! Who's gonna carry my Masaki shrine?"

"What the?!?" Isshin screamed while getting stabbed by a hollow

_It betrayed Isshin and killed him _

_And some things that should not have been forgotten were._

_History became legend, legend became myth_

_For two and a half thousand years_

"For some strange reason why did I the great Dark Lord Kon land in a lake that nobody likes to dive in?"

_It lied at the bottom of a lake_

_Until chance came it ensnared a new bearer, _a real idiot if you ask me. I mean

Taking an obviously suspicious piece of candy that could not possibly trusted!

"My precious" a long white haired Shiro said in a low voice

_The ring came to the Shinigami Ukitake who took up residence in the tunnels of the Inuzuri mountains_

_And there consumed him. It brought to the Shiro unnatural long life, _as if he didn't already have unnatural long life

Rumors say that the Dark Plushie is returning to power.

_Something happened then the Candy did not intend it was picked up by the most unlikely creature, a Chibified human! Of Karakura._

"What's this?" A curious store owner by the name Urahara man asked

"Well whatever it is I could probably sell it at my shop to some sucker."

_The time will come that Humans will shape the future of all._


	2. A long Expected party and Departure

A/N: Inoue is an Urahara in this story because she has been adopted by Kisuke Urahara

And Kenpachi Zaraki will be referred to as Kenpachi until a later part of the story

Some Taichous will be Extras until I find a major role for them

Sorry for Inoue's OOCness

Disclaimer: Yes our country is close to Japan but I still don't own bleach

Chapter 2: A long expected party and Departure

This is another well awaited narrative by the great Unohana Taichou! isn't it? anywaysPlease pardon the worthless author for any mistakes he has stupidly enough made for he is an inexperienced idiot. Anyways, on with the story.

A girl with orange hair and a large chest was leaning on a tree reading a book about those absolutely wonderful bunnies, when she suddenly hears the sound of hooves.

The girl stands up and quickly runs towards the sound it. It could be anybody might even be some pervert or a mass murderer on the run but nooooo, she just assumes that it's the person she's waiting for, I mean how naïve can you get.

She went to the edge of the hill and luckily enough saw a man that was riding a horse drawn cart not some mass murderer or not

"You're late." Inoue said crossing her arms.

"Of course I'm late _Yachiru_ was the one with the map" The Guy in the white Haori muttered under his breath.

Yachiru Guided! Poor soul Yachiru's sense of direction is the worst in all of soul society

"A captain is never late, nor is he early, he arrive exactly when he means to". Great this man is using the name of all of us respectable Taichous for his stupid retarted self

"Umm… why are you talking in that fashion? The girl suddenly exclaimed with pure shock on her face, with good reason I mean the day when that guy starts talking politely and properly, _willingly_ is the day Yamamoto sou-taichou hacks off his beard

"Due to my promotion to Captain, I am required to talk like this for at least a week"

The Man with the white Haori and eye patch replied and might I mention that the man looked stupid wearing something that remotely looked like a wizard hat on his spiky hair

"It's good to see you Ken-chan!" Inoue exclaimed jumping onto the poor unprepared dude who fell of the cart, actually the girl more actually crashed into a wall of flesh and Kenpachi trying to be polite pretended to fall off, after they got back on, he started driving the cart towards the town

"You didn't think I'd Miss Kisuke's birthday? And it's Man with no name-Taichou to you" said the guy trying to live up to his new position

"So, what of the rest of Soul Society? Tell me everything!" the suddenly hyper girl exclaimed "are there new chappy dolls out on the market? What about that really cute turtle or maybe the bird plushie???" ahhh. The plushies! The cute adorable…

"Don't you have anything else to ask like news or important events?" the idiot said while the cart passed a bridge. I really wanted to hear about the Plushies.

"Oh! Well those are good too" Inoue replies disappointed at the plushieless topic, of course she would be the plushies are the most adorable things in the world even if they were once followers of the Dark lord kon.

"Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on, much as it has this past Age. Full of its own comes and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of Humans. For which I am very thankful." And so am I for if the 11th division found out that someone powerful like Kisuke lived in this place this place will be mobbed with battle sooner than you can say oops.

"Can't you stop talking in that way?"

"I can't it's a high level binding spell and I suck at Kidou" ahh. The Binding spell or rather spells I enjoyed putting up some of those so that man will never ever touch one of my division members EVER!

"Kisuke's up to something" Inoue looking towards Kenpachi looking for answers which he probably doesn't know

"Hmm…" Kenpachi obviously not wanting to reply but in reality not wanting to show his lack of knowledge

"Keep your secrets we Urahara's have been respected before you came along never had any adventures or did anything unexpected" The girl trying to make him talk but obviously not going to get an answer

"If you're talking about the incident with the Vaste Lord I was barely involved" Kenpachi said looking at Inoue, HA! Yeah right, the Shinigami are still trying to clean up that incident.

"You trained him for combat by giving him a stick a chasing him around town swinging your Soul slayer wildly" The Kenpachi training exercise 18 that one is his favorite

"I was trying to help! And I fixed what I broke" the Taichou replied trying to defend himself, while point blank ignoring a group of hysterical children , HE fixed what he broke the bastard's taking the credit for what I did!

"Teach me how to fight!" a kid said waving a wooden sword

"No! Teach me!" the kid pushing aside the first one

They were lucky they wouldn't have survived 2 weeks with this man

"You fixed half the town!" Inoue pointing at a Mountain which was neatly cut in half, _I_ fixed half the town not him

"I helped him beat the Vaste lord!" Kenpachi pointing out to save some of his pride, well that is pretty much the reason why he wasn't exiled for this incident

"Well, whatever happened you've been officially labeled a disturbance of the peace" Inoue said when the cart stopped in front of a house with the words Urahara Shoten.

well at least the humans were smart enough to do that

"Kenpachi I'm glad you're back" Inoue said as if they didn't have an argument a moment ago which they propably would still have if inoue cared

"Wha…it's good to be back" Kenpachi said while Inoue was getting of the cart and waving goodbye"

"Oh no! They're still out there" Urahara muttering to himself "I've got to get out of this house", suddenly three knocks were heard at the door "No thank you I don't want any relatives, well wishes or distant relations!"

He's not talking about being mobbed about the birthday party he wants to get out of the house because of the angry mob that wants to kill him due to his unpaid debts that was made a few years after the Vaste Lord incident.

"And what about old friends" a voice was heard through the door and you probably know who that is

"Ah! Yuroichi-san" Immediately opening the door, please bear in mind that he's friends with a lot of Shinigami and most of them are very old by his standard ancient probably

**SMASH! **A Zanpakuto came almost slicing him in half

"Ah…not that old friend" said Urahara momentarily shocked, who wouldn't' be if a guy almost cut you in half!

"Ahhhh!!! You madman what the hell do you think you're doing you crazy maniac!" screamed Urahara while trying to run away

"Long time no see Urahara! I've been dying for a fight so; I'll give you three seconds to draw Benihime and.…"

**CRASH! **A table was cut neatly in two

"that thing cost me a lot of…ahhh!" a considerably large hole in the wall appeared where Kenpachi had struck "Are you seriously trying to kill me you stupid son of a… ahhhh!" the blonde haired man now cowering behind a table for his life considering that it's just a table it's practically suicide to stand still when THE KENPACHI is bloodthirsty, bloodthirsty + Kenpachi death & destruction

"Okay I'm good" said Kenpachi sheating his sword "so how you been?"

"fff…fine" said Kisuke trying to regain composture, well he couldn't stutter forever couldn't he? And how could he possibly fine

"you haven't aged a day!" Kenpachi pointed out, as if he wasn't a being that ages at least ten times slower than most normal people

"um… would you like some tea?" Kisuke replied trying to steer the discussion from another possible brawl that will lead to more untimely expenses

"Don't you have any wine?" the Taichou asked, wine? Isn't that some drink that the Americans or Europeans have?

"Well…um…yes…but…um it's very expensive…" Urahara said obviously not wanting to give away expensive wine to the eye patch wearing maniac

"Sake then" Kenpachi said without even listening to Urahara

"I can make you Bento if you like" offered Urahara trying to be polite, then noticing the absence of the tall captain Urahara suddenly broke into grieving at the disappearance of his friend

"YES! YES! He's gone!" Urahara said while doing a happy dance "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! The BIG, MANIAC is GONE! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!"

"What?" Kenpachi said appearing from one of Urahara's rooms

"Oh ye… Kenpachi! I thought you left already!" Urahara

"Whatever just Sake is fine" the Giant replied going back inside the room

Knock! Knock! "Urahara! Open the damn door Kisuke you damn bastard and Pay up!"

"Ah! I'm not at home" Urahara replies "I got to get away from these damn people never giving me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again, Kenpachi, mountains! Or maybe even hills as long as its far from here"

"Maybe if you paid your debts they wouldn't be annoying you" said Kenpachi looking out the window, did I mention that Urahara owes the townfolk shitloads of money

"Oh! Of course only if I had the money dear _'friend'_ I would do that but I don't" Urahara said Stuffing a cake in his mouth

"They're stocking up weapons you know" Kenpachi said noticing a considerable amount of weaponry being stashed outside his (Urahara's) yard, yep people they are serious

"They are?" exclaimed Urahara staring out his window

"I could kill every single one of them you know" Kenpachi sadistically offered,

for the 11th brutality is not the ideal way, it's the ONLY way

"That won't be necessary" Urahara replied nervous

"You'll tell Inoue wont you?" Kenpachi said back on the topic

"yes, yes" Said Urahara closing a trunk full of clothes and maps

"Except for the fact that you owe the town a huge amount of money she's very fond of you"

"I know she'd probably come with me if I asked her to" yeah right but she's very fond of Karakura" of course she would be quaint little town "the grocery the park and the big Plushie mall. I'm Old Kenpachi I know I don't look like it" well duh! You're a Shinigami "hell you don't look like it but I need a holiday, a long one and I might not be coming back, in fact I mean not to."

" Kenpachi my friend, this will be a night to remember" Urahara said outside his house(the part which people are not preparing to storm) while blowing a puff of smoke which turned into a shield like Beniheme's

"I'm sure it will be" Kenpachi replied while Blowing a puff of smoke which turned into a Zanpakuto and cut Urahara's puff of smoke in half, yes friends even his smoke puffs are sadistic

"By the way where's Yachiru" Urahara asked curious at the lack of a noisy kid

"I left her with a friend" Kenpachi replied with a picture of the said friend's horrified face at the news that Yachiru was going to be left with him flashing in his mind

Friend? What sort of moron would let Yachiru stay with Him/Her, I understand the look of horror though.

LATER at the party

The sky is filled with the beautiful colors of the Kuukaku fireworks. If you want to order some contact the Unohana lines that likes everyone even the 11th division even if we open fire if they go even an inch within the 4th's soil

"Hello Kyoraku-san welcome, welcome! Lovely to see you" greeted Urahara

"Go on Tatsuki-san ask him for a dance" Inoue said referring to a random handsome dude (for which in this story Tatsuki will have a huge crush on but will not play any important roles)

"No, no I think I'll just have another glass of juice" Tatsuki replied, she's a minor.

Meanwhile nearby:

"And there we were at the Mercy of the Adjucas and they were arguing whether the would incinerate our souls, turn us into hollows or eat us!" this part was

Random girl Gasps

"And they spent so much time arguing the didn't even notice me releasing benihime and attacking them! So basically I purified them without a sweat"

Also nearby:

"Quickly!" Mizuiro said giving Keigo a lift onto Kenpachi's fireworks wagon

"No the big one" Mizuiro says after seeing Keigo get a small firecracker and then points to a firecracker with appearance of a Gillian

"Yes! Its lighted!" Keigo said after lighting it and then proceeded to do a happy dance

"But aren't we supposed to light it outside"

"**Yes**! We got one…" Keigo stopped abrubtly

**Boom! **And the sky is filled with the enourmous figure of a gllian type menos grande

That proceeded to dive towards the mass of visitors, note: these are ordinary people only if they were Shinigami they would have heroically dropped their weapons and begged for theit lives

"Ahhh! The end is near!" a random dude says

"Holy shit! Were gonna die!" another randim dude says

"Kisuke-san watch out for the Menos Grande!" Inoue yelled towards a half-asleep Urahara

"Nonsense! Kenpachi killed everything even remotely hollowish in the area years ago" he really did

"Wow!" the chibified people cheered as the Gillian exploded into a heap of fireworks

"that was good" said Mizuiro

"Lets get another one!" exclaims Keigo

"_And what are you two doing launching my goods_" A frighteningly familiar voice says

and then proceeds to lift them of the ground with their shirts

"Asano Keigo and Mizuiro Kojima, I should have known you two would do something like this" Kenpachi sighs then a sadistic smile graces his lips "so what will it be you wash all the dishes? Or I give you a three minute headstart then chase you?" lesser of two evils eh? Chibi's are nice people but the stains on their dishes are almost permanent

"Definitely the dishes!" Mizuiro answered without a moments thought

"Yup the dishes" Keigo mimicked

Meanwhile:

" Errr. How about I give a speech?" offered Urahara from under the table where he cowered from the Gillian fireworks

"Yeah! Speech!"

"Speech!"

"Okay" said Urahara standing on the Podium "My dear Neighbors and Workmates!" greeted Urahara to the cheering crowd who were enjoying the party "Today is my 200th something birthday!" More cheers from the crowd "Unfortunately my short life is not long enough to enjoy the company of such great neighbors, I don't know half of you as well as I would like and I don't give a shit about the other half, I…um have things to do" said Urahara in a low voice while putting his hand inside his pocket " I regret to announce this is goodbye, Oh yeah… I'm not paying any of you ha, kiss my ass!" screamed Urahara and swallowed a circular green candy

And then…

Then…

Absolutely nothing happened

"_what do you mean you're not paying_?" said a random guy who pulled out a sword

"you mean you're ditching us?" said a guy bringing out a Kidou gun

"Lets kill him!" screamed a very drunk shunsui

"Yeah!" replied the people in unison

"Holy crap I'm gonna die!" Wait! I have Shinigami powers! Of course! "Ha kiss my ass" screamed Urahara while Shunpoing away

At the Urahara Shoten:

Urahara enters the door shuts it and gets ready to travel

"well I guess this is goodbye then" says Kenpachi out from the shadows

"it sure is, did you see their faces?" Urahara asked after recovering from the shock that a guy who sucked at concealment just sneaked up on him

"The shocked ones, or the lets chop this guys body apart face?"

"Um… the shocked ones"

"Well they did look funny, but do you realize that they will be storming the house any minute now, or did you forget the fact that they have pre-set offensive positions for this sole reason"

"Oh yeah…"

"So would you like us to have a long heated argument over whether or not the Gikongan

Stays with Inoue or would you like me to chop you to pieces then pick out the Gikongan from the mess your body would be"

"Here!" Urahara screamed while tossing the piece of candy to the Taichou

"Don't worry I'll take care of Inoue" said Kenpachi as Urahara gets out of the house

"I've thought up an ending for my book.and he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days without eyepatch-wearing Maniacs or Debts to worry about"

"I'm sure you will"

"Goodbye old friend"

"Goodbye…Until our next meeting" said Kenpachi while watching Urahara walk away into the night


	3. The Journey

Disclaimer: I still don't own bleach

Sorry for all grammatical errors as i have said in the previous chapter I am an Idiot

Chapter 3:

This Chapter will not be narrated by the legendary, great Unihana Taichou ,

"You forgot Beautiful"

Oh yeah and beautiful on with the story

"What's taking her so long?" A very annoyed Kenpachi asked himself

Kenpachi-Taichou after seeing Urahara off was now waiting for Inoue to return, His preparation into an hour long rant on how he's going to slowly and painfully kill the said girl was interrupted by the opening of a door

"Ah! Ken-chan he's gone hasn't he? Inoue asked solemnly

"Yes! He's gone to the Quincy, he'll be staying there" Kenpachi replied quickly

"But…."

"Urahara Shoten is now officially yours, Kisuke left you everything he owns"

"But why did he…."

"The Gikongan is yours!"

"But….."

"Now I must be going, things I must make sure of"

"But you just….."

"Keep it hidden and safe, and whatever you do don't swallow it"

"Okay, But…."

"Bye! I've been summoned by Sou-Taichou and if I don't leave now I'll be late!"

"Um… take care?" Inoue replied as Kenpachi went out the door and left

"Now! What shall I have for dinner?"

"Um…., last I checked they were at Karakura town" replied a nervous Ukitake to the looming shadow of a Taichou

"Name?"

"Urahara, but I doubt you'll find him he knows how to hide pretty well"

"That will be no problem, Ririn send out the Espada!"

"Right so basically you're saying that this thing I supposedly heard about is the source of the power of the formerly great dark plushy?" asked Kenpachi to Librarian Ise in the great Library of Isshin

"Yes that is correct" The bespectacled librarian replied

"And if he supposedly regains it he will supposedly have enough power to finish off Soul society once and for all?"

"Yes"

"And if this situation supposedly happens how do we supposedly stop it?"

"Supposedly not even I know that"

"Supposing that I knew where this Gikongan is what should I supposedly do?"

"Well supposing this happens you should bring it to Ryukendale and ask for supposedly good counsel"

"Okay" replied Kenpachi as he rushed away"

Meanwhile in a local Mashiba Guardhouse a Chibi was arguing with another Chibi

"You took the last candy bar didn't you!?" yelled one of the guards to the other

"Did not! You probably stuffed it in your face and didn't notice!" replied the other guard who suddenly shivered when a cold wind came in

"Whose there?"

"Karakura..Urahara.." a cold menacing voice out of nowhere spoke

"Ah! Tatsuki-chan Do you want to come home and have some dinner with me?" asked Inoue

"Um…. I think I'll pass uh..you know lots of Karate practicing to do" replied Tatsuki

"Aw… okay"said Inoue disappointed

"The Piece of candy where is it?" asked a voice from the shadows as Inoue entered the house

"Ken-chan! What brings you here?" asked Inoue to the Spiky haired Taichou

"I came to check on you, anyways, Where is the Candy?"

"Oh! That's mean we haven't seen each other in a long time and that's all you have to say?" asked Inoue

"Look this is supposedly an EW mission and otherwise I won't give a damn about this but I was assigned by Sou-Taichou to take care of this and simply put, I have to" replied the captain impatiently

"EW?"

"End of the world mission! Those are the best kind!" the captain excitedlyreplied "If I'm lucky enough I'll get into at least 5 major battles before it ends cause EWs always have though warriors in wars that come with them"

"Oh, but why do you need to see the Gikongan for an EW mission?"

"well bluntly put, It's the artifact of the Dark plushy and when he gets it again he will have enough power to conjure up an innumerable horde of warriors"

"Oh and if anyone perverted around it is near the words

One Gikongan to Rule them all, One Gikongan to find them. One Gikongan to bring them all, and in the darkness undress them and..."

"All right that is Enough" screamed Tatsuki from Outside while Jumping in the air in an attempt to knock out the pervert that was trying to corrupt her best friend with their perverted fantasies in which Kenpachi being Experienced in combat caught her easily

"Kenpachi! I.. I… I didn't know it was you! Honestly I thought you were Keigo trying to corrupt Inoue's mind and..." stuttered Tatsuki

"Quite alright actually I'm glad that you're here" replied the Captain sounding truly happy while putting Tatsuki down

"You are?"

"Yup Inoue needs a companion"

"I do? for what" asked the redhead

"you are going on a journey"

Meanwhile on some random road on a random place just as long as it's in Karakura.

Shunsui was singing

"you drink your fancy sake you drink them by the fire and then you … what the?

The poor man had no time to react as a sword sliced his head off

"I am?"

"yes! You have to take the candy to Ryuukendale "

"I do?"

"yup"

"Hey wait a minute!" interrupted an angry Tatsuki "if you think I'm going to let you send Inoue alone on a dangerous mission which you could do easily you're crazy!"

"Oh, she won't be alone"

"Oh really? And I suppose you going as her escort will keep her safe, by your way of traveling fat chance of her getting there alive"

"Oh I won't be accompanying her, you are"

"Yeah right… wait I am?" replied a shocked Tatsuki

"Anyways back to you Inoue… the road is not safe and you can no longer travel with the name Urahara so I shall give you this Ultra secret perfectly discreet name!" the captain enthusiastically told her "you shall be going under the name……………………...

Orihime Inoue!"

"What kind of stupid code name is that!" asked Tatsuki " you just added a word to the name!"

"That's the brilliance of it! They'll be looking for Inoue Urahara but she's now Orihime Inoue, only smart people ahem.. like me check for deception!"

"you leave tomorrow!" and with that Kenpachi went out the door

"what have we gotten ourselves into Inou.. Orihime" sighed Tatsuki


End file.
